


Don't Say The K Word

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Harsh Language, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three">Table for Three</a>. When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile">Table for Three collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Say The K Word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

Despite Hermione's mantra that Quidditch was just a sport and that one could focus their energy on more productive matters, when it came time for Gryffindor's match she was just as excited as the next person in her house, cheering on her team in hopes that they would crush Slytherin. She would never go around advertising it but she had always loved to watch Harry play, and then of course Ron once he had joined the team. When the boys dragged her out to the watch the other house teams, it just wasn't the same as watching her two best friends  and lovers  play.  
  
The match had a very different feel to it from the practice she had sat through several days ago. Though the Gryffindor players sometimes scoffed at the Oliver Wood-like persona Harry had taken on, they were just as serious as him that day and were completely focused on the match.  
  
Ginny and Dean had scored two times apiece before the Slytherin Chasers managed to squeeze two shots passed a diving Ron. But points weren't the only thing the Slytherins were interested in. The longer the match went on the dirtier it got. It was common knowledge that the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was more intense than those of any of the other house rivalries. That day was no exception, as the Beaters on the Slytherin side were belting Bludgers at Harry every chance they got. Since the Beaters for Gryffindor weren't nearly as skilled they had a hard time shielding Harry from the onslaught of Bludgers, and the Seeker was forced to protect himself for the most part.  
  
Hermione suspected the only thing keeping this from turning into an all out grudge match was that Draco Malfoy was no longer on the Slytherin team, or even at Hogwarts. Since he had escaped last June with Severus Snape no one had heard from him.  
  
Every time Harry or the Slytherin Seeker broke into a dive, the crowd would hold their collective breaths, Hermione along with them, thinking they had spotted the Snitch. There had been occasional glimpses of the fluttering object but usually a Bludger or an opposing teammate would cause them to veer of course and lose sight of it. But all that had changed a few moments ago when Ron made a spectacular save and with all attention focused on him, Harry spotted the Snitch by the far goalpost. He sped towards it on his Firebolt while the Slytherin Seeker was too busy yelling at his Chaser for the missed shot.  
  
But just as it looked like for once the Snitch would remain stationary, it zoomed down towards the sand pit area where the goal posts protruded from the ground. Slytherin's Seeker had caught on to the cheers and whistles coming from the Gryffindor side of the stands and flew after Harry. Since he was coming from farther away, he didn't have to dive at such a steep angle like Harry and his momentum was propelling him forward at an alarming speed.  
  
"I can't watch," Neville moaned from beside Hermione, but even as he said it he couldn't look away for more than a few seconds.  
  
Hermione echoed Neville's sentiments, but she couldn't look away either, even when it looked like the end was coming quickly and could be disastrous for both sides with the speeds Harry and the Slytherin were going at towards the bottom of the goal posts.  
  
Harry's opponent seemed to see the perilous situation he was getting himself into and pulled up, but with his broom so close to one of the goalposts just by his handle grazing against it he was propelled backwards.  
  
Harry on the other hand wouldn't pull up. He lunged for the fluttering Snitch, closing his palm around it just as it was getting ready to take off again. While he had taken his attention away from his flying, his broom was vibrating dangerously and there was no way he would be able to pull out of the dive in time.  
  
Hermione watched in horror as Harry actually jumped off his broom, landing hard on his back in the sand pit, while his broom skidded through the sand, eventually coming to a halt on the other side of him.  
  
Before Harry did anything else, he opened up his fist and released the struggling Snitch. Madam Hooch's whistle blew at once, which was almost immediately drowned out by the eruption of cheers from the Gryffindors.  
  
Harry barely had a chance to stand up and dust himself off before his teammates were surrounding him and thumping him on the shoulders, enjoying the Gryffindor victory that allowed them to take sole possession of first place.  
  
The Slytherins were looking as surly as ever as they sauntered off the field in defeat. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor team celebrations were starting to break up as they headed for the locker room.  
  
While everyone else was on their way back to the castle, Hermione discreetly made her way to the locker room, praying that Harry wouldn't be giving another one of his long winded post match speeches since he knew she was waiting for him and Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit, Ron, be careful," Harry groaned as Ron roughly pushed him back against the shower stall. "My back hurts."  
  
"Yes, your poor aching back," chuckled Ron, wrapping his hand around Harry's hard cock. "That's what you get for playing the hero again."  
  
Any response Harry had in mind was forgotten the second Ron shoved his tongue into his mouth and flattened his palms against the tiles on either side of Harry's head. Harry felt Ron's own erection digging into his stomach. He grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair, taking control of the kiss as Ron began pumping his shaft.  
  
They had to wait twenty whole minutes for the rest of the team to clear out and they were too damn horny to wait for Hermione so they got started without her. There was just something about Quidditch that made them as randy as hell afterwards.  
  
"Fuck, I wish we'd started doing this years ago," Ron said, sounding slightly out of breath.  
  
Harry could only rest his head back against the slick tiles, incapable of speech while Ron was pleasuring him in his hand.  
  
"Do you want me to reward the Captain for another Gryffindor victory?"  
  
"Fuck, yes," Harry rasped.  
  
"I could hardly hear you, Harry," said Ron. "It doesn't sound like you really want it."  
  
"Stop being a wanker, Ron, and get down on your knees."  
  
Ron smirked. "Yes, that sounds more like the Captain who likes to yell at all of us during practice."  
  
Ron didn't need any further prodding and got on his knees in front of Harry. He ran his tongue over the length of Harry's cock before taking just the head of it into his mouth. Ron looked up, seeing the growing frustration on Harry's face as he bucked his hips towards Ron's mouth, trying to get him to take him deeper but to no avail.  
  
"Just wait 'til it's your turn," Harry growled.  
  
At that point, Ron decided to take pity on him and took Harry's cock as far into his mouth as he could. Harry was bucking his hips uncontrollably as he thrust hard into Ron's mouth, feeling his cock hit the back of Ron's throat. Soon Ron was licking and squeezing his balls and all it took was lightly biting down on the head of his cock to make Harry cum wildly into Ron's mouth. Ron kept sucking on Harry's cock for all he was worth until Harry's hips finally stopped jerking and he went soft in Ron's mouth.  
  
Harry turned his head to the side, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. When he recovered enough to speak, he said, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to wonder if you were going to ask me to join you," said Hermione moving from the doorway to stand in the actual shower area. She had left her cloak, knee socks and shoes out in the changing area, but even with just her blouse and skirt on it was incredibly hot in there.  
  
"Yeah, right, you like watching us," said Ron as Hermione approached him.  
  
"It is rather sexy to watch the two of you together," she said in a husky voice.  
  
The shower was still going so with a growl, Ron pulled her under the showerhead with him, soaking her white blouse completely. Her bra was completely visible and her erect nipples were poking through the wet material. Ron latched on to one of her breasts through the blouse and Hermione threw her head back with a loud whimper.  
  
Harry wasn't about to be left out. He pressed his mouth against Hermione's while he began pushing up her skirt, running his palm over the front of her soaked knickers.  
  
"Harry!" She moaned loudly.  
  
"So when are you going to tell us who it was you shagged before us?" Ron said, kneading her breasts through her shirt.  
  
Every once in awhile Ron would do this. He would casually try to bring it up during a sexual encounter in hopes that he and Harry would be able to distract her enough to cough up the name of the bloke she lost her virginity to.  
  
"Ron, I already told you it doesn't matter. It was only one time," she said, running one hand through Harry's hair and tangling her other one through his.  
  
"If it doesn't matter then just tell us," he said, joining Harry's hand that had slipped inside her knickers. "It's all in the past. You're here with us now. That's all that matters."  
  
She didn't know why she believed him, but it probably had something to do with the fact that they were both massaging her folds. "It was Viktor."  
  
Ron's response was immediate. He jerked his hand and Harry's out of her knickers and stared at her as if she had just committed some unspeakable betrayal. "Krum? You fucked Krum?"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. As every other conversation that had Viktor Krum's name in it he knew this was not going to end well. He wasn't exactly surprised by Hermione's admission since he had never seen her with any other boy. It didn't bother him that she had shagged Krum, but he knew Ron was not going to deal with it nearly as well.  
  
"I told you it was one time," Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"When?" Ron demanded.  
  
"In the summer when he came here for that exhibition match against England. It was all right but we both knew afterwards we were better off friends."  
  
"And you had to shag him to find that out?" Ron all but shouted.  
  
"What happened to 'it's all in the past'?" She said hotly, throwing his own words back at him.  
  
"How can it be in the past when Krum's still a part of your life? You were writing a letter to him just last week for Christ's Sake!"  
  
"I've told you a million times we're just pen friends!" She shouted and moved out of the shower stall.  
  
"Pen friends who shag!" He added in, following her out of the shower stall.  
  
"It happened months before any of this started with you and Harry, so get over it!"  
  
"Well if you couldn't tell us before now it must have meant something. Vicky must be really great in the sack, eh?"  
  
Fuming, Hermione pushed him away from her and stormed out of the shower area.  
  
"Way to go, Ron," said Harry from behind him.  
  
They could hear her angrily muttering drying spells on her clothes in the other room before it went quiet and that meant she must have left.  
  
"Sod off, Harry. This isn't my fault. She should have been honest with us from the start."  
  
"Can you blame her? Look at the way you reacted."  
  
Since it was blatantly obvious Harry was taking Hermione's side, Ron left him in the shower to get dressed and then stalked back to the castle alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"For god's sake, Ron, would you just apologize already?" Harry said in a hushed voice from the table they were sharing in the common room.  
  
Ron pretended not to hear Harry, taking a deep interest in the Potions text open in front of him.  
  
Harry sighed. "It's been two days, Ron. This isn't like your other rows where Hermione just suddenly forgives you or starts talking to you again. She's waiting for an apology."  
  
"I can't believe you're taking her side," Ron said incredulously.  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side. I can just see why Hermione's so upset. She's afraid you're going to bring up Krum every time we're together now and ask her to compare him to us."  
  
"I won't," said Ron, but even he didn't quite believe himself.  
  
"Ron, she had the chance to be with Krum but she didn't want that. She chose us and wants to be with us, and that's good enough for me."  
  
Ron leaned back in his chair, thinking over Harry's words. He almost never apologized when it came to Krum. He absolutely hated the git and still maintained the belief that he wanted to be more than just pen friends with Hermione. But like Harry had said, she had chosen them, not Krum.  
  
"Look, if you don't want to make up with her that's fine. I'll just keep enjoying having Hermione to myself."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "You're still shagging her?"  
  
"She's mad at you, not me," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
Ron scoffed. "Some best mate you are." Here he was miserable and instead of being supportive Harry was sleeping with Hermione on his own.  
  
"All right, maybe I'll talk with her when she gets back from her rounds," Ron said, making it sound like it was some awful chore, and it was because he knew that he was in the wrong for the most part even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. That meant he might have to do a lot of groveling before Hermione forgave him.  
  
But it would be worth it since as much as he tried to ignore it he was jealous of Harry and Hermione spending time alone together.  
  
Maybe for once it wouldn't be such a bad thing for him to put aside his pride and apologize.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron waited up in the common room for Hermione to finish her Head Girl patrols. He glanced at his watch wondering if she was taking this long on purpose, but then she didn't even know he was waiting to talk to her.  
  
When she finally came through the portrait hole it was close to midnight, and only a handful of the older students were still up.  
  
Hermione tried to make it up the stairs before he could get to her, but he reached her before she had the chance to disappear.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Let this go, Ron. I'm not giving you any more details about what I did with Viktor," she hissed at him. "If you're so desperate to know you can owl him yourself."  
  
She looked ready to shove right past him, so he said the only thing he could to keep her there. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione stayed where she was but narrowed her eyes at him. "For what?" Ron had a habit of apologizing for things without knowing or caring what he was apologizing for.  
  
Ron pulled her off to the side with him so they could have a bit more privacy. "I'm sorry I lost my temper about Krum."  
  
"As you should be," she said in a scolding voice. "But what I was more upset about was that you seemed to think I enjoyed being with him better. I'm not going to say shagging Viktor was the biggest mistake of my life but I wish now that I had waited until it was with someone I loved."  
  
"So am I forgiven?" He asked a moment later.  
  
"I have several conditions first," she said in all business like tone.  
  
Ron resisted the urge to sigh. Nothing was ever simple with Hermione. "Go on, what are these conditions?"  
  
"First, that you never ask me to compare you and Harry to Viktor."  
  
Ron nodded. He supposed he could do that.  
  
"Second, you accept the fact that Viktor and I are still friends and I'm going to continue to write to him."  
  
Ron grudgingly nodded. She said he had to accept it, not like it.  
  
"And finally, you never mention Krum's name again when the three of us are together."  
  
Ron gladly agreed to that. He would never say the K word when they were together. It only served to spoil the mood and start a row between them anyways.  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to agree to all my terms so quickly."  
  
"As much as I hate Krum I don't want him getting between us."  
  
"That's very mature of you, Ron," she said smiling at him.  
  
"There's also the fact that Harry was rubbing it in my face he was still shagging you."  
  
"I haven't been with Harry since that day after the match," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Bloody prat," Ron growled. He had just said all that to get him to apologize faster.  
  
"You have practice in the morning, right?" Hermione said.  
  
Ron nodded. They always had practices on Saturday mornings.  
  
"Then I'll see you after practice tomorrow," she said with an impish grin and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Ron went to bed shortly after, dreaming about what Hermione had planned for him and Harry tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Harry had both received notes at breakfast the next morning telling them to meet Hermione in the locker room right after practice. When they looked down the table at her, she was immersed in her Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet, giving away nothing.  
  
When they got down to the pitch, there was a sign on the locker room door saying it had been flooded and not to go inside. Harry and Ron weren't sure that Hermione could actually be that devious but when they entered the locker room after practice and saw there was no flood, they knew the sign on the door had to be Hermione's doing.  
  
There was the sound of water running so the boys followed it to the shower area and found Hermione completely nude in the first stall, running her hands over her body.  
  
She gave the boys a look that spoke volumes. "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join me?" She said cupping her breasts.  
  
Her voice seemed to snap the boys out of their stunned state and they hurried to get undressed.  
  
She was still touching herself when they joined her, but Harry and Ron quickly replaced her hands with their own hands and mouths. Ron got down on his knees, burying his face in her pussy and licking at her folds, while Harry hungrily suckled on her breasts.  
  
Hermione twisted her fingers in both their hair, crying out in pleasure as the water from the showerhead continued to cascade down on them.  
  
The boys continued their ministrations of her until they were both rock hard and pressed their erections into her from either side. They didn't wait for her permission since they knew she wanted them to stick their cocks inside her as badly as they wanted to.  
  
Ron slid into her wetness from the front, while Harry got Hermione ready for him from behind, roughly kneading her arse cheeks and then slipping his index finger inside her as Ron began to rock against her from the front.  
  
With their bodies slick from the water it made for easier moment as Ron slid his cock in and out of Hermione's cunt. She momentarily fell forward onto his chest when Harry wedged his cock into her arse. But once Harry began thrusting into her from behind, she started working her hips back against his and then rocked them forward to meet Ron's thrusts.  
  
Both boys were pounding into her without restraint and with Hermione sandwiched between them, Harry and Ron flattened their mouths against each other in a bruising kiss. They maintained it for as long as they could while still ramming their cocks into Hermione.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Ron latched onto one of Hermione's breasts, taking her nipple between his teeth, eliciting a throaty moan from her. Ron let out a groan of his own when Harry snaked a hand around to touch the spot where he and Hermione were joined, so his hand was rubbing against her clit and Ron's cock every time he slid into her.  
  
They were a tangle of sweat, slippery limbs and moans as they rocked against each other.  
  
Harry increased the pace at which he was slamming into Hermione when he felt his own orgasm building up. He took his hand off her clit and Ron's cock so he could get a better grip on her hips. With a strangled cry, he came with his cock wedge deeply inside her arse, emptying his seed into her as Ron kept pounding into Hermione from the front.  
  
When Hermione felt Harry's cock explode inside her, it drove her over the edge and she tightly clenched her walls around Ron's cock making him cum as well.  
  
When the boys cocks finally stopped twitching inside her, Hermione had came twice and didn't know how much longer she could remain standing. But Harry and Ron took care of that, moving her out from the shower stall and onto a nearby bench, which they all collapsed down on.  
  
"Fucking brilliant," Ron murmured, nuzzling Hermione's neck, her wet body resting between his and Harry's on the bench.  
  
Harry softly trailed his hands over Hermione's breasts, which were still heaving from her last orgasm. "Wow, Ron, that must have been one hell of an apology," he remarked.  
  
"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Ron said with a grin.  
  
That earned him a passionate kiss from Hermione in return.  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
